


It's Okay, You're Safe

by calmingmotions



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ambush, Amon Is Really Cruel, Blood, Cuddling, Cuts, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Like Really Bad Cuts, M/M, Mates, mating calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmingmotions/pseuds/calmingmotions
Summary: They were just out for a hunt, but everything went awry when they were ambushed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you are easily triggered/scared by cuts, blood, and just semi-graphic violence. Other than that, please enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it (this caused me to suffer tbh). If you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :)).

It was quiet and dark, perfect for hunting. Kaneki had decided to join his mates in their prowl, one that they went on about every week, just the two of them, to replenish their supply of food. This time the young half-ghoul had decided to tag along, walking between the two as they talked with each other, bordering on arguing as Uta teased Renji.

The three walked together, donned in their masks and warm clothes to protect against chilling air. Their comfortable chattering filled the quiet space nicely, the youngest ghoul staying mostly silent behind his older mates. They all kept an eye out for anyone wondering around at the wrong time in the wrong place, but there was no one. It seemed oddly vacant tonight. 

Rare stars glittered above them, the youngest ghoul taking in the pleasant sight. Street posts flickered their light throughout the roads and alleys, sending long shadows along walls and roads. The city's night-life was completely dead. 

Everything had been going perfectly fine until a sharp pain had the half-ghoul's steps faltering, falling even further behind the two talking with a hiss of pain. 

"Kaneki!" Uta and Renji exclaimed in sync, turning to help their young mate, who had a large gash along his right arm. His skin and flesh was shredded around the wound, the cut gruesome and deep. Kaneki's mates had been coming to help until a man jumped out from the shadows, followed by another, and another, causing the two ghouls to halt their steps.

Doves, all of them, holding briefcases that glinted threateningly in the lamp light shining down from above. All three ghouls froze as the doves closed in. Uta looked from Kaneki to Renji, desperation clear in his eyes, knowing that they were outnumbered. It was completely silent save for the footsteps falling against the asphalt as the multiplying investigators closed in. 

"Run." The dark haired ghoul whispered, only loud enough for his mates to hear, turning around and attacking an investigator, eyes ablaze and kagune sharp. Renji followed the mask-maker's lead, shouting a commanding "Go!" at Kaneki as he helped his mate protect their young lover.

With a bit of initial hesitation, Kaneki got up and dashed through a gap in the investigator's closing circle. There were shouts and cries of pain, the sound of kagune crashing against kagune ringing through the once quiet night air, ruining the peaceful atmosphere. 

Kaneki hurried down a street, breathing heavily through his mask while gripping his shredded arm. He wasn't healing at all, he was basically starving. This hunt was supposed to be his first meal in weeks. 

A cloaked man jumped out in front of the half-ghoul, causing Kaneki to run into him rather violently. The boy was about to apologize until he noticed the shining briefcase, looking up to see a rather familiar investigator, fear gripping at the half-ghoul's heart. It was the one who he had fought ages ago, when he tried to protect Hinami and Touka.

Kaneki got up and made to bolt backward, only to be stopped by two more figures with their own briefcases. The ghoul frantically looked around, but he was trapped between the walls of the alley and the investigators. His mind was racing, but nothing was coming up in his panic. No escape routes, plans of action, his mind blank save for the desperation and fear that were scaring away his rational thoughts.

"It's nice to see you again, Eyepatch," The investigator said, Kaneki turning around to face him, standing in a defensive position. The younger's kagune emerged, hovering around him sharply, protecting him despite their weakness from his lack of food. "I've got some questions for you." The dove finished as his brief case opened, the man now holding two large, blade-like weapons. The investigators behind the half-ghoul did the same, pulling out their own weapons.

Kaneki defended himself from a sudden blow from behind, only to have to bring another kagune forward to protect himself from getting chopped in half by the familiar dove. He was terrified and already exhausted. He dodged and blocked blow after blow, growing even more weary from his lack of food, his arm blinding him with pain. 

One well-timed attack from a dove had him down on the ground, clutching tightly onto his leg with his good arm, a gash down to the bone pouring out a river blood, painting the ground with the metallic crimson. The ghoul let out a string of pained whimpers and pants, tired and hurting. Another blow struck his back, hitting part of his kakouhou, making a kagune disappear as the weapon cut into his highly sensitive skin.

Kaneki brought his three left over kagune in front of him to defend himself, not having the strength to get up from being on his hands and knees. The familiar dove stepped closer, the other two behind him closing in as well, trapping him further. His kagune quivered with exhaustion, and he knew that just a single hit could have all of them dissipating, which would leave him helpless to the dove's attacks.

The dove he knew crouched down next to the panting and whimpering half-ghoul, pushing aside the weak kagune, knowing that they couldn't hurt him. The familiar dove shoved Kaneki against the ground, face first, placing his weapon at the back of his neck, pushing him against the hard asphalt beneath, cutting off a bit of his airflow. The half-ghoul sobbed softly at the hard ground and sharp weapon cutting into his neck, his lack of air and cut up leg and arm causing panic and desperation to edge into his vision once more. 

The other two investigators raised their weapons, suddenly bringing them back down against his back, once, twice, cutting large marks into his skin that wouldn't heal. Blood poured down his sides and back, the investigator cutting off his air saying 'he'll heal, cut as much as you want. Well take him back to headquarters and question him later.'

The ghoul sobbed out another gasp of pain when the investigators struck him once more, pain lancing through his body. He was going to bleed out. He was going to bleed out and die without saying goodbye to his mates. 

The half-ghoul continued to let out pained whimpers and soft sobs as the two investigators continued to mar his skin. Suddenly, among the other cries of pain he was emitting, a noise bubbled from his throat, one of desperation and fear, one that he had never made or heard before. 

The two doves attacking him froze, all three of them staring at him with wide eyes, their expressions quickly changing to anger. The pressure against his neck suddenly increased, pushing him against the ground further, both the jagged rocks and the sharp weapon cutting into his skin more. Another noise escaped his throat before he could stop it, similar to before, but mixed with pain.

"Shut up," the familiar dove hissed through his teeth bitterly, pushing harder against him for just a moment, "If you call them here we'll kill you the minute they get here." Kaneki didn't know what he even meant. Call them? How could he do that? And who was he talking about?The ghoul continued his crying and unfamiliar noises, unable to keep them from escaping his throat. 

The investigators continued bringing their weapons down across the already broken skin while the half-ghoul continued to sob on the ground, exhausted and in immense pain. He wouldn't live, not a chance. He was going to die on the hard asphalt of an alley, without a chance to see his loved ones again. More of the cries left his throat, his breathing growing frantic and uneven at his thoughts, the cries weak and sad as that realization dawned on him. He wouldn't see his mates ever again. 

The familiar dove muttered a soft 'shit, there's two' under his breath, two thuds against the ground following his words. Kaneki only glanced up, still sobbing and letting out the small noises, now barely audible, and was overwhelmed to see two pairs of red eyes glaring at the doves in the dark, breath still frantic as Kaneki struggled to see and breath through the pain.

They were here, here to rescue him. He was so relieved. But, what if they got hurt, what if one of them got killed? What if it was his fault that his mates died? Then he'd be all alone again. Lost in his fearful thoughts for just a moment, the half-ghoul was pulled out of them by the sound of his own pitiful hiccups. 

"Get. Off. Him." The normally calm mask-maker snarled at the three above his bleeding mate, eyes glinting dangerously. The doves hesitated, looking at each other.

There was a shout of pain and loud thud as one of the three doves hit the floor, clutching at the gaping hole in his waist. Renji stepped forward angrily, his kagune dripping red, eyes glinting with barely constrained anger. "Now." The light haired ghoul growled out through gritted teeth.

The two standing doves looked at each other once more, knowing that they probably couldn't take on two protective mates by themselves, and ran off, stepping on the half-ghoul's torn leg in their fleeing.

When Kaneki could properly breath, the familiar dove's weapon finally off his neck, he took in big, frantic gulps of air, unable to stop his fear-induced hiccups. He clawed at his own throat, as if he couldn't get enough air. The two ghouls hurried over to him, defensiveness mostly gone as their instincts told them to help and calm their injured mate.

"Ken, stay with us, we've got you, you're going to be okay." Uta said as he shuffled through his coat, kneeling down on the ground next to the hurt half-ghoul. Renji knelt down and pulled Kaneki to his chest gently, holding the half-ghoul while Kaneki sobbed and hiccuped, struggling to breath properly as his body shook fearfully. The little unfamiliar cries never stopped, the cries that were telling his mates to help and comfort him, little calls to his lovers. 

Renji rubbed against Kaneki's back soothingly, careful not to touch the gashes in his soft flesh, especially along his kakouhou, the sight of the tear along the younger's back caused both of his mates' hearts and stomachs to drop. The kakouhou was such a sensitive area, it was bound to be unbearably painful. 

"It's okay mate, you're okay." Renji soothed, letting out a soft crooning noise and a scent that had Kaneki relaxing almost immediately, breaths evening out and cries fading, sobs stifling slightly. Uta did the same, following Renji's lead as he crooned and let out a similar smell, finally pulling a package out of his bag. The half-ghoul went limp against Renji's chest at the combined sounds and scents, no longer shaking. 

"Here, mate, eat this." The mask-maker instructed, holding the still warm flesh to Kaneki's lips. The half-ghoul ate slowly, the food replenishing his strength at an unbearably slow rate. It tasted so good, and half-ghoul groaned his appreciation, his mates waiting patiently while he ate, looking over his gruesome wounds carefully.

"Oh god Ken," Uta said as he fed the boy another slice of the food, ghosting his other hand over the leg wound, while Renji carefully inspected the kakouhou and back wounds, "We're so sorry, we were looking all over for you after they attacked, but we couldn't find you anywhere, and then we finally heard you calling for us and we, we were so worried, we thought, thought that you might have..." The ghoul trailed off, expression sad but relieved, now caressing the half-ghoul's cheek.

The half-ghoul only hummed softly as a reassurance to his older mate, focused on eating, the warmth of Renji's chest and Uta's hand. He was still hurting awfully, but he knew he would be okay as long as his mates had him. Uta ran out of food finally, and Renji picked the boy, who was ever-so-slowly healing, up, taking him back to their home, both of them fretting over him constantly on the trip. 

Kaneki passed out halfway through their hurried trip back, and woke up in the bed he shared with his mates, surrounded by comforting scents and warm sheets. His wounds ached, but he knew now that he would probably be healed soon. He reluctantly removed himself from the bed, looking down at the bandages snaked around his waist, legs, and arms, every part of his body screaming from pain. 

Kaneki let out that soft cry yet again, the discomfort forcing the noise from his chest. In an instant, both of his mates were there, hovering about him, trying to make him comfortable. Uta hurried out of the bedroom to get more food for the boy while Renji helped situate him under the covers comfortably, surrounding him with the numerous pillows on the bed. 

Kaneki ended up having to lay on his side, his lashed back hurting far to much for him to lay on his back. Renji sat at the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the half-ghoul's soft hair, ruffling it in the process. The half-ghoul practically purred under the attention, feeling loved despite the pain coursing through his body.

Uta came back into the room soon after, and Kaneki tried to shift around to move closer to the mask-maker, only to be pushed back down with a whine.

"Sit still, little bunny," Uta said as he sat on the bed next to Renji, "Just sit back and let us care for you." He finished with a small smile on his face, the boy fixing himself under the covers again. Renji continued to pet his hair sweetly while Uta brought the food to his mouth, the half-ghoul's still-hungry belly growling at the smell.

He ate slowly, savoring the warm taste on his tongue. The purr-like noise rumbled from the half-ghoul's chest again, his mates smiling at the noise. When the half-ghoul finally finished all of the food Uta had brought, feeling full and sated, his mates laid down next to him, Renji in front of him and Uta behind him.

They both cuddled up as close as they could, careful of his injuries.

"These are going to take a while to heal, even if you have eaten." Renji said sadly, placing a hand gently along the cuts and lashes along the half-ghoul's back, trailing his fingers along his kakouhou carefully. Kaneki pushed back against the hand, the sensation pleasant.

"It'll be okay Raven-chan," Uta said, mischief shining in his eyes at the quick glare the other sent him, "Ken-chan is a strong little ghoul." Renji nodded in agreement, but still scooted even closer to the half-ghoul, grip tightening just a bit. Uta moved closer too. 

So they laid there peacefully, letting their little half-ghoul rest and heal, all of them falling asleep peacefully in each other's warm embrace.


End file.
